Elaam'a
"Ah yes, the Marble of Creation. This World to some was home, and yet it is a world within a world. Elaam'a is a beautiful thing." Elaam'a, the world where the Dell'Thayme bloodline originates from, is a world similar to Earth, albeit with a massive supercontinent containing most of its landmass, with scattered archipelagos making up the lesser-known areas. Two moons used to orbit this planet, only one remains, with the scattered rocks and dust of the second having formed a ring over the other moon. It is a world storied with bloodshed and war, and has a much longer history than can fit to this page. For the sake of conciseness and neatness, only the greatest historically significant events will be listed. Do note that this is the Prime Timeline from Elaam'a, where Isonus hails from. Other children of his could hail from alternate timelines where the course of Thoein-human history has changed. EARLY HISTORY The earliest Elaam'aian history starts like any other. A primordial soup of hot magma that slowly cools over time by meteoric impacts from space shaped the landmasses of this planet carefully. After enough vapor entered the atmosphere and flooded the land, it slowly develops an atmosphere. From here, the world begins to form into its massive continent and several island chains. It is here the first creatures walk to land, and after even more years of evolution, the first Thoein and Humans walk. Inter-tribal conflicts renders the human population nearly extinct. Without the advent of magic, or scientific advances, the equal-in-mind Thoein's physical prowess thwarts that of the humanfolk. Human-Thoein tribes form slowly over time, creating the first orcs, elves, dwarves, and so on through constant breeding. MEDIEVAL AND REVOLUTIONARY PERIODS As the city-states begin to form, four distinct nations become apparent across the world. Raetoldia, Azrathia, Dur'shenia, Dilvaan, and several other nation-states begin to thrive. However, many of these twelve begin to unite under the four banners, creating these four named countries that are known today. Azrathia occupied the sandy and arid areas to the east, with sparse oases where society had settled. The city-complexes of Raetoldia most resemble the streets of the Life Sphere if it had been in an early revolutionary era, Dur'shenia remains hidden within the mountains, and of course, Dilvaan conquered all of the island chains across the southern hemisphere. Quickly, magic and gunpowder technology had combined to form a great revolutionary boom known as the Essentus Age. MODERN DAY AND SIGNIFICANT WARS As the Modern age quickly charged in, and Raetoldia's borders fell back, other nations advanced. Significantly, great wars had not yet been waged. Smaller battles and quicker conflicts had come and gone, but none were truly bad... yet. The First Great War, when the College of Thaumaturges, having staged a coup in Azrathia, vowed to contain the threats posed by other nations, and conquer the world for a singular banner, in an attempt to usher more progress, and maintain peace among the world. It was during this time that the Deatomizer, a weapon designed by a chief Azrathi Thaumaturge, Isonus, was used to annihilate one of the planet's moons in an attempt to deter any action from leaving the planet. Though extreme overkill by the College's part, it did its job, and plans to have space-faring warriors and soldiers were staunched. After the First Great War, the planet seemed to calm down, and peace was declared. The surrendering nations became known as the Elaam'aian Collective. Though this peace would not last for long. The Second Great War, a mere 100 years after the first, spelled the end of the world. Isonus, having risen from the grave, and trained under the Shoggoth as a true Elder God, sought revenge against those who'd killed him in secret many years ago, and who'd torn apart his family. He hunted down every single being who'd caused this great calamity, one by one, and their families as well. Soon, the Board of Directors of the Collective had all died, and the world was once again plunged into chaos. With no other option, Isonus found his children, froze them in time, and annihilated the rest of the world, rebuilding it from scratch. Beyond that point are where the timelines begin to split. Canonically to Prime Elaam'a, the world remains in ruins, and Isonus slumbers for thousands of years, shedding tears in grief of his family, but other timelines call him back to action, and allow him to turn back the clock again and again.